Examples of prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,8377 dated Nov. 2, 1993, D346,755, dated May 10, 1994, D357,638, dated Apr. 25, 1995 and the “Symphony” family of display products by ADEMCO (see www.ademco.com/press_releases/2002/pr081402f.htm). These documents show interfaces for a user to interact with a security system protecting a premise. The interface is used to enter, for example, arm/disarm codes, give information about individuals who have accessed the premise, give an indication of trouble areas, etc.
Security systems normally also include a central control panel or base unit and detectors installed in selected areas of the premise. The detectors include, for example, movement detectors and contact detectors. Generally, when one of the detectors is triggered (i.e., trouble is present), a signal is generated to produce an audible, visual or vibrating alarm. The premise's user interface may also receive a signal indicating in which area or zone the trouble is present. Each area or zone may be protected by one or more detector. Hence, in an area, a door and a window can be protected by contact detector and the space of the area can be protected by a movement detector.
One of the drawbacks with prior art devices is that they are not very user-friendly. For example, it may be difficult to enter information into them, to readily identify which protected zone is affected by trouble, and personalize the display for each user. Thus, there is a need in the industry for improved security system interfaces.